


Obsession

by midnightsheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, Dark Tom Riddle, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsheart/pseuds/midnightsheart
Summary: My brown ones were fixed on the collar of your perfect white shirt. I tried to gain a little more space between us but you seemed like you did not appreciate the idea and you pushed your body flush against mine.„Look at me“, your voice carried a great amount of dominance and I flinched and had to gulp. But I did not look up, I was too scared, irritated and intimidated by your sheer presence.Your grip around my neck tightened and a whimper left my lips, my eyes closed.





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> So. This is my first attempt to write a fanfiction which is english and also a tomione. Yeah, I got inspired by a lot of fanfictions but my little fangirl wanted to write something for herself! This fic has no beta reader and english is not my first language, so I can only apology if there are (and there should be) any issues. I hope you‘ll enjoy my little fanfiction. I will just upload 3-5 chapters.
> 
> Have fun! :-)

**Obsession.**

 

**First.**

 

  
The first time you saw me you seemed unaffected. Your eyes were empty, dark, but oh so beautiful. Your rose lips were stretched into a polite smile which did not reach your eyes. You were so lean and impressive, there was a powerful aura which surrounded you. Your hair was black as the midnights sky and was styled perfectly. You took my hand and placed a kiss on my palm. Cold. Distant. _Perfect behaviour_. I flinched, you released my hand and suddenly seemed curios.

„It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms Granger. May I introduce myself? My name is Tom Riddle, I am the Head Boy and I would like to walk you around so you can get a better impression of Hogwarts.“

Your voice was silky, deep, melodious and I had to keep myself from shivering because it was scary. Scary to meet you and to see that there was an human in you. That in some day in the past you actually looked like an human being. You pretended to be one of us. But I saw the emptiness in your eyes, the calculating glint. The faked polite smile which seemed out of place because I knew you. I knew that you were _evil_.

I tried to be calm, I tried to steady my beating heart, tried to flash you a sweet smile and tried to play to be shy and affected by your sudden interest in making me feel good at my new school. My red lips smiled at you, my caramelbrown eyes were shining bright when I looked into yours, I took my hand and placed it above my heart to play with a curl of my long brown hair. I tried to look like one of the girls who seemed to be in love with your perfection.

„Thank you, Mr Riddle. It would be a pleasure.“

You looked down at me, a boyish smile appeared on your lips, as you offered your arm to me. Just a show. I took it reluctantly and smiled while your fingertips were lightly caressing my arm. I flinched, once again. And you looked at me, really looked at me, and then I saw it clearly in your eyes: _interest._

 

**_**

 

  
For weeks you just studied me. I felt your eyes on me when I was sitting at the Gryffindor table with my new found friends. You watched me while I was answering the questions the teachers asked us. Of course every answer was right. You took the seat right beside me and talked to me, asked questions about my life, about me. For all the others you seemed polite, a good Head Boy whose responsibility it was to take care of the new student. But I knew you were investigate. While I was walking on the Hogwarts grounds just to be alone and to think about my time, my friends, my family – you were there. When I was in the library you suddenly appeared next to me, occupied the seat right in front of me with a charming smile on your lips and a remark about how ambitious we both were or why I were sorted into Gryffindor because I was clearly a Ravenclaw.

„Maybe also a Slytherin“, you grinned, looked in my eyes and suddenly your hand went towards my face, my breath stilled. You lightly brushed a curl out of my face and behind my ear. Your fingers brushed my cheek, featherlight touch. I closed my eyes and released a shuddered breath. When I opened my eyes I looked into yours and once again I was impressed by the cold in your dark blue eyes. You smiled but you were emotionless. Your eyes showed the truth.

„You are a mystery, Ms Granger. One I want to solve so badly“, you spoke, a curios but predatory undertone in your voice.

I did not know why I suddenly jumped out of my chair. Scared. Frightened. Like a deer in the headlights of a car. Was it because for weeks you just watched me like I was a sort of prey to you? Or was it because I travelled back in time and was stuck here with you, the Dark Lord, who in my time killed my friends and tried to kill me? Who was the perfect picture of destruction and dark power for me? And now you where sitting in front of me, smiling at me, touching me. Like it was normal for you. Like it was perfectly fine to touch my face, to talk to me, to compliment me.

„Why are you so interested in me?“, I asked when my breath steadied itself. I watched you while you stood up and went along the table to be on my side. Your fingers glided above the surface of the dark wood of the table. Pale, long fingers. I did not recognise that I was taking a step backwards and another one when your were directly walking to me. My back hit a massive bookshelf and a shriek left my lips when I realised that it was before curfew and we were alone.

Suddenly you were in front of me. Your left hand came up and placed itself directly beside my head. Your right hand touched my face, lightly your fingers skimmed my cheek, down to my neck, where you hand rested. I did not dare to look into your eyes. My brown ones were fixed on the collar of your perfect white shirt. I tried to gain a little more space between us but you seemed like you did not appreciate the idea and you pushed your body flush against mine.

„Look at me“, your voice carried a great amount of dominance and I flinched and had to gulp. But I did not look up, I was too scared, irritated and intimidated by your sheer presence.  
Your grip around my neck tightened and a whimper left my lips, my eyes closed.

„ _Hermione_ , I do not like to repeat myself.“

The sound of my name on your lips made me look into your eyes. It was the first time you called me by my given name. I had to titel my head up quite a bit because you were a lot larger than me. My warm brown eyes met your cold blue ones and my breath stilled because I saw the dark obsession in your eyes but your handsome face was devoid of any emotions.

I did not know how it happened but suddenly your lips where just millimetre away from mine, we were breathing the same air, I could smell your aftershave. You looked at me through hooded eyes while a whisper escaped my lips: „Why?“.

But the answer never came.

You just kissed me. My eyes closed, tears were forming at the corners of them, I moved my lips against yours. They were so soft. How could a murderer have such soft lips? Your right hand gripped into my hair to tug my face to yours, your left hand skimmed over my body and rested on my waist. You pushed yourself against me while you also pulled my body closer to yours.  
Why I kissed you back I did not know. Was is it because I was so lonely? Because you were so human? Because I could feel that there was a connection between you and me?

When our lips parted you did not pull away. Your lips ghosted over mine and with your eyes closed you breathed: „ _Your are mine_.“

  
**_**

 

  
You were very possessive. I knew you would be. In the end you are the Dark Lord, right? And what you possess you do not share. It is yours. Yours to do what you want to. Yours to use how you want. And yours to treat in every way you see fit.

But beside the possession you were also very protective and thoughtful. You were a perfect gentleman. Always opening the doors, offering chairs, making little presents, giving sweet compliments, touching me like I was fragile and something very dear to you.  
I knew that you wanted me because I was a mystery, because I was intelligent and a powerful witch in your eyes. You knew that there was more about me than just the story about my killed parents that taught me at home. You knew I had a bigger secret I could not tell you.

You were sitting on the couch in the Head Dormitory reading while my head rested on your lap, also lost in my book I enjoyed our time alone. Your fingers played with my curls, absently.

„Why wont you tell me, Hermione?“

You broke the peaceful silence with the question you asked once a day. I sighed and rolled my eyes. You fixed your eyes on me and looked down at me. A stern expression on your face while one hand gracefully held your book.  
I smiled at you, a soft smile: „You wouldn‘t understand, Tom. I told you. It is complicated“

„But how can I help you when you wont talk to me?“, you pressed softly and tugged at one of my curls. I laughed at that: „Tom, you are helping me when you are around me. And now, stop it. I am trying to focus on _Babbitty Rabbitty_ and its adventures!“  
At my answer your just scrunched up your nose in distaste: „Are you really reading this stupid tale once again?“  
At your question I rolled myself up so I could straddle your lap. Pouting I looked in your eyes while my hands rested on your shoulders and you snugged your arms around my waist. You grinned. How I loved your grin when we were alone because only then I knew it was real. Because it was for me. Only me.

„Are you teasing me because I like to show my childish side from time to time, Mr Riddle?“, I asked and leant into you, my lips brushed your cheek while my arms curled around your neck, my fingers played with your soft dark hair. „I would not dare to tease you, Ms Granger“, you smiled and placed your lips on mine. We kissed. Hard, passionate and lustful. I felt your hands while they travelled under my shirt and rubbed small circles on my back, sides and stomach, just to travel further and to touch my breasts which where covered by a lace bra. I had to stop our kiss because a moan escaped my lips. And when I opened my eyes once again I looked right in to yours. _Lust_. Just for me.

I kissed you. My fingers where clumsy while I tried to open the buttons of your shirt. You laughed at that. A real, husky and so damn tempting laugh. But when my hands touched your bare skin you hissed in pleasure and your hands which where on my breast squeezed gently. You tugged at my shirt and I obeyed and tossed it on the floor. You watched every move and suddenly I was nervous. Your eyes took in every inch of my skin, lingered on my breasts, on my throat, my lips and last but not least on my eyes which were dark and full of desire, just like yours.

„You are beautiful“, you said, barley audible but I heard the truth in your words and I forgot everything around me but you. In this very moment there were just you and me. No thoughts about the past, future or about the bad things that were bound to you. In this moment I wanted to be with you just as much as you wanted to be with me. To feel me.  
Your fingers on my back were light and soft while the removed my bra. „Stand“, you commanded and once again my body moved by itself. It felt right. In this moment it felt right to do like you told me to. I looked down at you while you looked up at me and into my eyes while your hands laid on my waist. Lightly you caressed my sides and moved up to my bra which you now removed from my body. Your fingers massaged the sides of my breasts and another moan escaped my lips. You smiled. _Devilish_. Your hands glided down my stomach to my skirt. Seconds later it was laying beside my shirt and bra on the floor.

„ _Remove them, Hermione_ “  
My hands found the waistband of my panties and slowly I removed them. I knew your eyes were following every move of my body. I stepped out of them and straightened my body and directly looked into your eyes. My hair was a mess, my cheeks were flushed, I was naked in front of you but you did not seem to mind that I was insecure of myself, my body. No, you stared at me, desire and admiration in your usual empty eyes.  
Your hands grabbed my waist and you yanked me on your lap while your lips crashed on mine in a bruising kiss. Minutes that seemed like seconds passed by and when we were out of breath you released my lips, your forehead was pressed against mine, your eyes closed and you breathed against my lips: „ _Your are mine, beautiful little Gryffindor_ “.

 

**_**

 

  
You were not a gentle lover. I did not expected you to be one. But at least you tried to be while I was in pain. It was my first time and it felt strange, uncomfortable and just right. It was right while you were dominating me. Guiding me, telling me what to do. Do whisper dirty things. Things you wanted me to do, things you wanted do to me.  
I was laying in your arms on your bed, my head and right hand rested on your definite upper body while your right arm was wrapped around me and your fingers were caressing my side lightly. We were both naked, happy and satisfied.

We were laying in silence. What I liked most about you was that we could be in the same room and just enjoy our company. We did not need to talk. We understood each other without words. But you broke the silence.

„Well, I thought you were a innocent little girl but here we are: naked. In my bed. And not so innocent anymore. What would Professor Dumbledore think if he found you here with me? His most hated student of all time?“

I could hear the sarcasm in your playful words and had to laugh while I turned my head so I could look in your eyes. They were calm and I saw a happy little glint. I saw feelings. And suddenly there was a pleasant feeling that spread in my stomach and wrapped around my heart. Your handsome face was real, a loving smile was forming on your lips when our eyes locked. I returned your smile and kissed you.  
It was a small kiss. One that was showing how much I respected you, how deep you were in my heart, my thoughts.

I ended the sweet kiss. With closed eyes I whispered against your lips words that made you shiver. Words that reached your heart, that I knew you would say too if you only could and that were nothing but the truth:

 _„What would Professor Dumbledore say when he knew that I am falling in love with the devil_?“

 

**_**

 

  
I always knew you were no good. I knew that you had followers. I knew you killed Myrtle and tricked Hagrid. I knew you killed your father and already made your first Horcrux. I knew you were practising dark magic and lying to get what you want. And I knew you were manipulating me, trying to control me and to dominate me. And I accepted that I could not change you in a few months. That I had to work hard to show you that your way was just wrong.

But when I saw you with your followers harassing a Hufflepuff because of his origins, because his parents were muggle, my brain turned out. I saw myself. I saw Draco Malfoy who destroyed a world for me. A world which was a dream for me. Which gave me a second chance, a second life. And he tried do destroy it because the only thing he accepted to be worthy was blood. Pure blood.

I screamed. Screamed that you all should be ashamed of yourself because you are nothing but idiots that can just refer to their family. That the only thing you can do is to harass other people to feel better. And then you looked at me, shocked. But in a few moments your face was blank.

„Go. All. And take the dirt with you. _Now_.“ Your words were cold. But your little friends left, carrying the Hufflepuff who was unconscious because of your curse. The door closed, loudly.  
You stared at me, emotionless. Then you whispered words. You locked the door and silenced the empty class room. In my rage I did not recognise the threat you were posing. Angry I looked at you.

„What was that, Hermione?“, you asked while you walked to me, across the room. You were in front of me, I looked up at you and I crossed my arms and stared at you, „You are asking me? You should ask yourself why you are bullying a little boy because of his parents!“.

You inclined your head like you were thinking what you did wrong: „Why do you care? He is just a mudblood.“  
_That word_. I pushed you and you stumbled back. Your eyes widened and you looked at me in disbelieve. And a moment later you were looking angry. You caught your body and pushed me. My back hit the wall and I hissed in pain. „What‘s wrong with you?“, you asked in a hiss while you towered above me. Your body was against mine and your hands were beside both sides of my head. You were caging me.

Defiant I looked in your eyes ignoring the pain which was coming from my head where it hit the wall, „What‘s wrong with me? You are the one who is as smart as a flobberworm! You are judging people because of their blood. Newsflash! A halfblood is as disgusting as a mudblood to people like Malfoy and Avery! So, pray tell, why are you any better than a mudblood?!“

And then you snapped.

You raised your hand and slapped me. Hard. My head turned and once again crashed against the wall. I closed my eyes because of the pain. I tasted blood on my tongue. I could hear you angry ragged breathing. „You won‘t ever call me that again, do you understand?“, a hiss. Dangerous.  
Slowly I turned my head and looked up. Into your face, your eyes. I shivered when I saw the emptiness in your eyes while you were looking at me. I could not answer you. How could I be so blind to the truth? Did I really thought I could change you? That I could show Voldemort that he is wrong?

„Answer me, Hermione!“

My hand raised by itself. My fingers brushed your cheek and tears were forming in my eyes. Ready to fall like myself because I had to tell you the truth. The truth about me that would change everything.  
At the sudden contact you stiffened. Curious you looked at me while a sad smile formed on my lips.

_„I am a mudblood, Tom“_

 

 

**_tbc._ **


	2. Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, so, I am not very happy with this chapter. I do not now why but I was struggling to write this because it is just a stopgap for the whole story. I want to go darker, more obsession, more bad, dark, ilovebutalsohate Tom. But I had to create more so there is some context.  
> I am still looking for a beta reader, so if there is anyone who would like to do this, please send me a private message. And if you are having any ideas or insperations write them in the comments. I would like to get inspired by you guys. And thank you for all the kudos and comments! Kisses and hugs for you all!

**Second.**

 

The next time you saw me your handsome face was blank, your eyes cold and your expression as empty as for the first time our eyes met. You just smirked at me, _evilly_. You had drawn your wand which was now resting against my throat while your left hand grasped both of mine in a brutal grip behind my back. I was pressed against a cold stone wall while you were towering above me. And I was _scared_.

The weeks after our little incident you just watched me, studied me, stared at me. Once again your eyes followed my every move. Strangely you did not do anything. Truth be told, I expected you to attack me, to curse me and to even kill me because I dared to lie to you. And I was _hurt_. For months we talked, laughed, felt. And now it meant nothing to you?  
I asked myself how I could be so naive to think that I am something to _Lord Voldemort_? I meant nothing to you. Just a lonely girl with dirty blood. And I _cried_. A lot. Cried because I really thought that we could be a thing. That I could show you that love is stronger than hate and power. But you did not care. I thought you did not care but then in this one night I understood what I was to you.

You pressed your body against mine and I whimpered while I tried to loosen your grip and you laughed at that. Laughed at my attempt to defy myself. Scared I stared up at you and looked into your eyes which gave nothing away. Suddenly you bent your head so you could whisper in my left ear, „Do not fight me. Be a good little mudblood and obey“. Your breath tickled my neck and I took a deep breath while I felt your nose nudging the small place under my ear. You breathed in my scent and I shivered.

„Wha… What do you want, Tom?“, I asked you in a soft voice while I stared at your shoulder because of your height you were blocking my sight. A dark chuckle left your throat and then I felt your lips placing small kisses along my jaw. To my chin. Right beside my _lips_. My eyes widened when your nose brushed mine and you looked at me through hooded eyes. You breathed against my lips and whispered softly, „Your are mine. Mudblood or not. I want you and I _will_ have you“. You kissed me. It was a brutal kiss. Not like the ones we shared while you pretend that you cared for me. No, this kiss was full of possession, rage and dark desire.

I did not respond to your kiss. I let you bite my lip, deepen the kiss with your tongue, while I felt you stocking your wand away so you could grope me with your right hand. It wandered along my shoulder, my curves, to my waist and under my blouse. It felt wrong but I missed your closeness. I knew it was wrong to desire your touch, your nearness. I closed my eyes. Maybe it had been better if I had fought you. I should have pushed you away, should have cursed you, yelled at you. But in this moment I felt small. Your proximity took my breath away and I hated myself for it.

You took my lack of reaction for a kind of obedience and made a satisfied sound deep in your chest while your fingers were caressing the soft skin of my belly. „Good girl, just do as you are told and I won‘t feel the necessity to punish you“, you purred against my lips while you ended the kiss. At your words something in me came to life and suddenly I remembered where I was and who you were; _Lord Voldemort_. I did not think about the consequences of my action while I smashed my face into yours so my forehead collided with your nose. It stung. With a groan of pain you lessened the grip on my hands so I just had to push against you with the full weight of my body. Within seconds I had drawn my wand while you were stumbling backwards as surprised of my behaviour as I was.

Your nose was bleeding, your eyes wide, while you caught your body. And in a blink of an eye your were furious. I had to gulp while you stood there in your powerful presence, glaring at me, your hand twitching towards your robe to get your wand but I was faster.  
„ _Expelliarmus_ “, I yelled and your wand was laying on the stone floor right beside you. Shocked you looked at your wand, then your eyes traveled to my form and I had to take a sharp breath of air; you smiled _devilish_. Why did you smile? Was my act of defiance amusing you?

„Do you really think that you are an opponent to me, Hermione?“, I heard your melodious voice which was ice cold. „No, but I won‘t tolerate your behaviour“, I replied and once again slashed my wand to send a stunner into your direction. But this time you were not unprepared and I did not expect you to be. With a flick of your delicate hand you summoned a bluish shield to protect yourself. Non verbal and wandless magic. How could I forget that you were as talented as Dumbledore? A sad smile formed on my lips while I had to dodge the curse you send my way. My bright eyes were watching you while you once again slashed your hand trough the air and suddenly I could not move anymore. I felt my body slump to the floor but I could do nothing to stop it from doing it.

I felt the cold stone against my body and heard your steps while you were walking towards me. Then you were crouching beside me and your fingers were gently playing with my wild curls while the last thing I heard was your wonderful deep voice before a pricing pain made the world around me black, „ _You will learn your place, Hermione_.“

  
-

  
The time I awoke I was laying before your feet. It was kind of funny, wasn‘t it? You did think that this was were I truly belong to. On my knees before your feet. Kissing the ground you where standing on. I smiled sadly. In the end you were the Dark Lord, merciless, hateful and _loveless_. How could a muggelborn girl like me change something that hate had created, that power had formed and that time had made unbeatable?

„ _You are just an useless mudblood_ “

You spat those words at me while I was laying at your feet, bleeding. You were surrounded by your little followers, _the Knights of Walpurgis_. They laughed at me, looked up at you and followed your every command without a doubt. Were you happy? Were you happy because you had people that worshipped you? That were blinded by your perfection? By your lust after power?  
I just smiled at you. My eyes where empty when they looked at you. There was no love like there was before. I did love you, still. But I knew I could not change you. Never could I change the Dark Lord.

And you saw it. I saw it in your eyes, _recognition_. And then I saw a little glimmer. Was it fear?

My eyes felt heavy. You used the Cruciatus on me. Three times. Three times you used it while I was screaming in agony. My limps hurt. My body was tired. And my mind was clouded. Finally I could not stand looking in your eyes any longer and I closed mine.

„ _Leave_ “

Did you talk to me? Should I leave? I should. But I could not. I was so tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of being with you. Tired of living. Why were I here? In the past with you. My biggest nightmare. My worst enemy. I should be dead. Together with my friends. Killed in a fight. Killed because of my believes.

Suddenly you were next to my trembling body. You crouched beside my hurt form and I felt your hand which was caressing my face, „Look at me“, you demanded coldly.  
I could not look at you. I feared what I would see in your eyes. _Hate_. Dark possession. And in the end amusement. My eyes remained closed because it was too hard to open them and to take in your form, your handsome face and your empty eyes. I could not bear your emotionlessness.

Your grasped my chin, softly but demanding and harsh. You lifted my chin up so I could look into your eyes if mine were open. „You will look at me“, now your melodious voice was so full of authority that I shivered which just increased my pain. A whimper left my lips. I did not want to see you. You were the devil. A devil I fell in love with knowing that in the end it will be my death. How stupid.

„ _Open your eyes and look at me, Hermione_!“, your command made my lashes flutter and I opened my eyes while my breath stilled. Tired I looked into your beautiful face, saw your dark eyes. My sight was clouded because of my hurt body but I thought I saw something in your eyes. Once again. But was it really fear? What did you fear? You were the Dark Lord, the only thing you feared was death which you conquered successfully.

You looked at me, looked at my hooded eyes, at my bleeding lip, at my tears which were falling because of the pain, the hate and the humiliation. Because of the _betray_. And I had have given everything to know what you were thinking right at this moment. What your eyes were seeing while studying the features of my face, the emotions in my eyes and the defeated state of my body. Did this satisfy you? Did my pain underline your victory? Did my resignation please you?

„No, don‘t, please…“, I pleaded in a small voice while your hand left my face and you hoisted my body up by my arms just to place me against your body. You sat on the ground and arranged my body so I sat in your lap, my arms hang limply at my body. Yours held me tightly against your chest. One hand was at my waist, the other one was tangled in my soft curls while your buried your face in it. I felt you breath, steady and calming. I could smell your clean scent. And more tears left my eyes because it hurt to be with you, to feel you, to _love_ you when I knew that this was just _wrong_.  
Moments ago you tortured me, you made clear that I am beneath you, that I am dirt. That I am just here to be used by you. And now you were hugging me, holding me in your arms. Protective but also possessive.

„Hermione…“, you breathed against my hair, „I do not want to hurt you but you must understand that you belong to me and that you have to obey“. And then I understood what I was to you.

_A possession._

Something you wanted to have, to possess, to use. Something you saw some potential in. Potential to be used for your benefits. To help you to gain more power.  
My breath was unsteady and I felt how panic was clouding my mind. I wriggled in your embrace and tried to gain space between us. I tried to push you away, ignoring the pain in my limbs. „Stop the struggling and accept my decision“, cold words spoken by you.

„No!“, I yelled and pushed against your chest. But my attempts to free myself were futile. A long sight left your lips and you whispered something. I felt how I lost the control of my body. My fight stopped. Suddenly your hand was laying softly against my cheek, guiding my head up, our eyes met. You bend your head down, kissed my lips and breathed aägainst them;

„ _You are mine_.“

  
-

  
I knew I had to go. That I had to leave Hogwarts behind and to hide. To hide because your dark interest would kill me in the end. And I knew that I had made the wrong move by giving in to your seduction and by thinking that I could make you human. But what I also knew was that you would never allow me to go. To leave you behind. And it hurt to know that you would rather see me dead than to see me leave.

So I made a plan. I had to form alleys which would help me to survive and to hide from you. Which would help me to travel back to my time and to destroy you. And so I asked Albus Dumbeldore. I told him everything about me, about you, about the future. And he was furious because I had given him this information without considering the consequences of my actions. But how could I not? I already changed something by sneaking into Tom Riddles mind. By giving him my love. Did not I already risk everything?

„He will chase after you, Ms Granger“

„I know but I have to do this“

„He will considerate killing you“

„Yes, and still, Professor, I have to“

„So shall it be. I will try everything to protect and to help you“

„Thank you, Professor Dumbledore“

And Dumbeldore held his promise by helping me to make a plan, one that was not good. One that did not have any chances but still it was a plan which could help me helping _him_.  
It was midnight when I left the Gryffindor dormitory. I was dressed in a black cloak, holding my wand in my right hand and my bag in my left while I walked up the stairs to the astronomy tower where my portkey was waiting.

When I was standing outside my eyes travelled along the landscape of the Hogwarts grounds and a smile formed on my red lips while a tear slipped down my cheek. I thought about all the times Harry, Ron and I would walk on the grounds, visiting Hagrid, laughing and joking. How I would cheer for them when they had a Quidditch match. And then I thought about the dark times where I had to help Harry. Where we had to fight and do run away because we wanted to fight _you_.

„What are you doing here, Hermione?“, I jumped when I heard your dark voice and jerked around to see you standing in the doorframe studying me, „Are you leaving?“. I took a step backwards. „Yes, I am, Tom“, I responded to your question and my hand glided to the old goblet which was laying on the stone balustrade. Your eyes followed my every move and you realised what I was going to do and once again I saw fear in your eyes.  
„You will not leave me, Hermione“, you voice was cold, beautiful, demanding but I also heard the light shaking in it. I brushed a curl out of my face and smiled at you, sadly, „I have to, Tom. You are no good“. And once again my fingers were about to touch the goblet when my heart clenched painfully while I listened to your next words, „Please, Hermione, do not leave me!“.

The desperation in your words made me hold still in my movement. I looked at you, really looked at you and then it was clearly visible, the fear I thought was just imagination. You feared me to leave you? „I have to, Tom“, I whispered still looking at you while you struggled not to anything stupid while my fingers were still trying to reach the goblet and to vanish from your reach, _your life_.  
„Please…“, you pleaded softly, your voice small, „You can not do this. Think about what we have, Hermione.“ And I thought about it. What did we have? An abusive relationship? I was nothing to you, just something you wanted to possess. You were something to me but not enough to let myself be seduced by you once again.

„We have nothing, Tom“, I said coldly but had to hold the tears back. My hand reached the goblet and I felt how the world around me shook. The last thing I heard was you, your voice, full of panic, hate and desire, screaming my name.

  
-

  
I was wearing a beautiful white dress, long, hugging my curves and revealing a risqué neckline. My hair was falling in shiny waves along my back. In my hand was a glass of champagne while my eyes travelled across the impressive decorated saloon.  
I was surrounded by people who talked, laughed, danced and drank while I was waiting. Months had passed since the last time I saw you at Hogwarts. Surely you were searching for me, trying to hunt me down, to get me and to form me to the woman you wanted to possess. Every time I stepped outside I was scared that you would find me. I knew you had followers which wanted to please you in every way. And I also knew that it was dangerous to go to a party which was held by _Hepzibah Smith_ , owner of Slyterhins Locket which you wanted to have as badly as me.

„Ms Smith?“, I asked politely while the older woman laughed swirled around the carpet with a young dark haired wizard. She was no beauty. Too much make up, too overdressed, big jewellery to impress people which were just interested in her wealth and her family name. She stilled and looked at me still smiling. A smile which I returned, „Ms Smith, may I ask you for a minute of your precious time?“ And I saw how delighted she was that I was referring to her time as something very special. „Of course, of course, my dear! Excuse me, my handsome friend, but I have to have a little chat with that beautiful young lady!“

We talked, a lot. We talked about her wealth, her influence, her rich friends, her antic possessions. We discussed about the fact that there should be more women in the ministry of magic. And she asked some questions about me which I answered. But the focus of our conversation was herself. And she was happy that I asked her about the rumour of the locket. And she winked and said that she would like to show me the locket tomorrow and I should visited her in the noon. And then she excused herself because there were more people she would like to talk to.

Suddenly I felt fingers grasping my wrist in a dead grip. Before a sound could left my lips, I heard a whisper and I was no longer able to form any words. My hand was pressed against my back which was pressed against a chest. Another arm snaked around my waist, successfully trapping my other arm and my whole body.  
I tried to steady my breathing and to calm down. Tried to think how to escape. But when I heard the voice which was making goosebumps appear all over my body I could do nothing.

„ _Hello Hemione, I hope you missed me as much as I missed you_ “.

 

 

 ** _tbc_**.


End file.
